


Various!Daily Lives of High School Boys x Male!Reader

by WENDlGO



Category: Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou | Daily Lives of High School Boys
Genre: Gen, I Love This Anime, M/M, Updates Will Be Slow, i hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/WENDlGO
Summary: An all-boys school doesn't seem that bad. Mostly when your classmates are interesting people who always seem to have something fun going on. Whether it be playing pretend or trying on girl clothes, you're always ready to join them! [NOTE: This story can be viewed as both platonic or romantic.]





	1. High school boys and; Introductions

Small note: I know most of my stories are gender-neutral but due to DLoHSB taking place in an all-boys school I will make the reader male. Sorry 'bout that.

\----

You woke up in your bed feeling groggy, your eyes trying to stay open but refusing to do so. After a moment of lying on the comfortable mat you raised a hand to rub at your orbs, feeling a wave of satisfaction wash over you as you did so, before sitting upright. Your school uniform was neatly folded next to your pillow along with your toothbrush and a neatly written note. 'Must be from mom.' You thought as you leaned over to grab the small paper. While reading what your mother wrote you got up, the blanket that covered you falling messily to the side, and yawned, your eyes getting watery. A small hum left you as you acknowledge what she wrote down. 'I wonder where she's going this time.' You grabbed your uniform and toothbrush before walking towards your bathroom, not lingering on the thought for much longer.

After entering your private space you set your clothes on the free space near the sink, another yawn leaving you. You didn't even sleep late. Why were you this tired? Shrugging away your curiosity you shut the door behind you and began to undress. Your shirt first, then pants, before your boxers came off too. You pushed the dirtied clothes towards the wall of the bathroom with your foot since you felt too lazy to fold them up nicely.

You moved the curtain that separated you from your shower to the side before leaning in and turning one of the nozzles. You flinched back and felt a shiver go up your spin as the cold water splashed onto the bottom of the shower and onto your skin. Trying to maneuver your way towards the other nozzle while not getting hit with any more cold water proved to be tougher than you thought but you succeeded and turned the nozzle, which you now remembered was hot water, before waiting for the water to either turn fiery hot or warm. To your fortune the water turned out warm and you deemed yourself ready to shower.

Stepping into the water you felt your body relax at how gently it hit against your skin and trailed down your body. You moved the curtain back to the state it was in before doing anything else. You moved around to get your whole body wet before letting your hair under the shower head, soaking it.

After standing there for a moment or two you glanced around the small space for your shampoo. You quickly spotted what you needed and grabbed it, flipping the lid open and letting the aroma fill your senses. You opened one palm and squeezed a more-than-normal amount of shampoo onto your hand before closing the bottle and setting it back down. You rubbed your hands together, trying to get as much of the cleanser to spread as possible, before running your hands through your hair.

You scrunched your hair up for a few minutes until you felt there was enough soap in your hair. You rinsed your hands off under the water while you gazed around for your body scrubber. A soft sigh of dismay left you as you didn't find it anywhere. Your mom probably threw it out. Again. You began to wonder why she'd get rid of them when they weren't even old. Ridding the thought from your head you decided to just use your hands. You'd ask for a new one later.

You quickly found the body wash you needed and popped it open, the scent a bit too strong for you but you let it fill the air either way. Walking away from the water, so it didn't immediately wash the soap away, you squirted some of it onto your hands and repeated what you did with the shampoo. Rubbing your hands together to lather them in it but instead of putting it in your hair you started to spread it on your body. When the deed was done you walked back under the water to wash the soap away.

You stayed in the shower for, what felt like, twenty minutes or so before deciding that you should get out. Agreeing with yourself you turned the water off and opened the curtain back up. While stepping out you silently cursed yourself for letting water get on the floor. Perhaps you should've spread your dirtied clothes on the floor to play as a mat? Well, it's too late for that now. At least you could use the clothes to mop the water up like a towel.

Soon, realization hit you. You forgot a towel. A small sense of panic entered your body as you looked around for anything that could dry you off. Your eyes landed on the scrunched up clothes near the wall. You stood there, unsure if you should use them or not. 'They're dirty,' You thought as the water on your form dripped onto the floor, 'If I use them to dry me off, this shower would've meant nothing.'

You swallowed down whatever pride was in your throat and stalked towards the old clothes. You hesitated to reach down and grab them but mustered up enough courage to do so. You grabbed the shirt first. It was larger than your form since you enjoyed wearing baggy clothes as nightwear and would make for a perfect towel. For now, anyways.

You held the shirt up so you could get a good look at it. It was black, small flower petals stitched into the hem of the fabric. You slowly brought it up to your hair and began to try and get the remaining water out. You felt both dirty and clean by doing this and silently prayed that the smell the shirt currently held wouldn't overpower the shampoo you used.

To your dismay the shirt got damp too quickly so you had to stop using it. You then reached for the pants. You grabbed one part of the pants' leg and rubbed it against your chest, hoping that it would take some of the water away. No luck. As you moved the clothing away from you, you noticed that it left small specs of its fabric on your skin. You dropped the pants to the floor, deeming it no good to use, before noticing your underwear.

You stared hard and long at it before shaking your head and grabbing your school uniforms shirt. There's no way in hell you were going to dry yourself off with those. After putting the white shirt on you quickly put on the clean pair of undergarments, which was then followed by you putting on your dark blue pants.

You sighed as you noticed that you left your tie outside. Whatever. Right now you need to brush your teeth. With that goal in mind you grabbed your toothbrush and searched for the minty paste. In an instant you found it and opened the cap. You squeezed a bit out onto the bristles before turning the sink on, cold water coming out. You put the cleaner under the water for a second before turning the sink off and bringing the brush to your mouth.

As you started to brush your teeth you began to wonder what time it was. You were almost always a minute or two late for school since you lived a bit far and always feared that you'd arrive later than you hoped. Taking in a deep breath you let your mind wonder about what today might hold.

Yesterday was a slow day. Nothing much had gone on besides normal everyday things. You finally beat the game you've been stuck on but quickly found yourself bored a few hours later. None of the guys at school seemed to have anything going on either since they were all quiet and bored looking while in class.

After a good minute or two you spat out the paste, it now being mostly liquid, before turning the sink back on. You put your toothbrush under the water to try and clean it before setting it aside to put your hands under it. You cupped your hands together and let water fill them up before bringing your hands to your mouth and taking in some of the water. You began to swish the water around to rid any of the remaining paste before spitting it out into the sink.

You left your toothbrush there, not thinking of any reason to take it with you, while you grabbed the dirtied clothes and scrunched them up into a ball-like shape. You opened the bathrooms door, exited, then closed it behind you. You walked over to a basket that held little-to-no clothes in it and dumped the old fabric into it. Laundry day would be soon so you always organized what was clean and what wasn't.

Now feeling more awake you gazed around your room, looking for the tie that you missed before. Your eyes swiftly caught sight of the red cloth and you made your way over to it. It was on the floor near your pillow. You wondered how you missed it when you grabbed the uniform. Picking it up, you put it around your neck before tying it. You remembered when your mom had to do this for you when you first started school here but after a few times of her helping you swiftly caught onto it.

When you finished with the tie you decided that it was best to leave the house and head to school. You left your room, not bothering to close the door when you opened it, and made your way to your small living quarters. Your shoes were usually by the door so you made note to look there first. Just as promised your school shoes were there, your school bag also settled on a table nearby, neatly placed next to each other and still looking as clean as the day you got them.

Slipping your feet inside the footwear you glanced towards the wall to your right, a clock that resembled an owl hanging there, and noticed the time. You focused on how the handles moved before your eyes widened ever-so-slightly. You were ten minutes late!

Quickly grabbing your bag you opened the front door and ran, of course you shut the door behind you before running. You might have forgotten to lock them but you knew that your mom would be home soon so you didn't worry too much.

As you tried to run as fast as your legs would let you, you noticed three figures ahead of you also running. You didn't have time to identify them but you could tell by one of their voices that it was a classmate. Tadakuni, to be exact. Figures. He and his friends were sometimes late as well.

You kept your space between the three other males as you ran up to match their speed. Hidenori was first to notice you but didn't say anything. Instead he focused on how you didn't have any food with you like he, Tadakuni, and Yoshitake did. Before he could make a comment about it you sped up and was soon out of their sight. Hearing his black haired friend complain about toast being the thing late school kids should be eating and not curry or ramen brought him out of his thoughts and back into reality. Still, he wondered why you didn't at least try to make toast.

By the time you were at school you felt like you were about to die from lack of air. Your legs were aching, almost as if they were screaming at you for running like that. It took a good minute for you to catch your breath but when you did you quickly made your way onto the school ground. You sped-walked your way to your class, ignoring the discomfort your body held, as you opened the door and you spoke, "Sorry I'm late, teacher."

Your teacher turned to face you, her brown eyebrows raised in confusion. "Late?" She questioned as she looked around her classroom, "You're not late. Matter of fact, you're right on time."

Dread started to fill your being as her words repeated in your head. You were early. You weren't late at all. If that's the case then why did the clock- Suddenly, you remembered what your mom wrote on her note and felt not only dread but now irritation as well.

"Sorry I have to go out before you wake up. The clock by the front door is broken and I need parts to fix it. It's ten minutes ahead and it won't let me correct it. I folded your school uniform so you should be ready to leave for school soon! Be back later. Love you! -Mom"

As you stood near the entrance of the classroom you heard the clicking of quick shoes behind you. You were lightly pushed away as the three males from early came rushing into the classroom, the black haired one holding more panic than the blonde or brunette. "I'm sorry we're late, we were-!" Before he could finish his sentence you spoke up, "You're not late. Matter of fact, you're right on time."

You inwardly enjoyed the sight of the confused look on the male, which was soon replaced by disbelief as he looked between his two friends, for also being lied to about being late for school. "You both said we were late!" He argued with them. The blonde, which you now identify as Yoshitake, laughed sheepishly as he entered the classroom, "It was a mistake, my bad!" He tried to play off. The brunette, Hidenori, followed behind Yoshitake, "Mistakes happen, Tadakuni. Don't dwell on it."

You watched the two walk to their respective desks before switching to focus on the other teen. He looked ready to murder them both but was obviously holding himself back. You let it a small chuckle before walking to your own desk, placing your bag on the table when you sat down, and watched Tadakuni scramble to his own seat.

The teacher smiled at her class before she began her lesson, writing things on the chalkboard that would explain what you would be doing today. Your mind soon began to wonder to one of your earliest thoughts.

I wonder what today will hold?


	2. High school boys and; Slow school days

A sigh left your tired form as you sat down on your seat. The class has just began and you're already feeling out of it. Your eyes scan the inclosed area to try and spot anyone out of place. Your eyes soon lock to the form of a certain blonde, Yoshitake, who had pencils up his nose, the eraser end, and was looking at the teacher with a serious gaze. You rose a brow at him and wondered why on earth he was doing that. You continued to survey the area and soon found another black haired boy, Motoharu, scribbling words on his desk. Such was to be expected from a delinquent. Next to him you found Hidenori ripping pieces of paper off and forming them into little paper balls. If you looked close enough you could see that he already had quite a few yet still had a few sheets of paper left.

You continued to look around the classroom and found Tadakuni sitting there, being normal. His eyes were glued to the teacher with the occasional I-wish-I-had-better-things-to-do side glances but he stayed put. His hands, folded on his desk, fiddled with each other as if he was either nervous or trying to take his mind off of the boring subject.

You were thankful that you had a backseat desk so you could examine everyone with ease and without looking suspicious. Like, for instance: if you sat in front of the class then you'd have to vantage point to look at everyone. If you tried then you'd look weird and out of place since you'd have to turn around. Plus, the teacher would get suspicious and she might call you out in front of the class.

A classmate, Mitsuo, didn't seem to understand this. He was in the front of the class with his seat being more to the middle-left when his gaze started wandering. He turned to his left, analyzing the student that occupied the seat, before turning to his right, repeating the same thing. The boy felt his boredom grow as he turned a bit, chin on hand, and tried to look at some of the people behind him. Luckily for him, the teacher was too busy writing on the board and talking to notice what he was doing.

Mitsuo's eyes soon found their way to Yoshitake who, still, had pencils up his nose. The red head tried to hold in his laugh but couldn't help but let a chuckle or two leave his mouth. Big mistake.

The teacher quickly turned around to face the culprit that found the class humorous and quickly locked eyes with a smiling Mitsuo. Said boy felt sweat forming as his teachers gaze intense enough that he could see sparks around her eyes. He was the first to look away and he found himself looking at his desk, which was littered with blank papers, in uneasiness.

The teachers eyes glared around the classroom, daring anyone else to giggle or snort, but turned back around when everyone was looking at the board she wrote on.

Mitsuo kept his eyes on his desk as he felt a piece of paper be thrown at him. Well, it was more like a paper ball. Being the curious person he was, he turned to try and find the culprit. He was quick to notice the small ball that Hidenori held between his fingers and felt himself get amused by the simple distraction. Mitsuo, being the poor fool he was, searched for the paper that was thrown at him and, once he found it, threw it back at the brunette.

The simple object collided with Hidenori's glasses, only the brown-haired male hearing the small "tink" that echoed when it happened, before he threw another ball at the red-head, who's attention went back to the teacher.

This went on for a minute or two before Hidenori stopped, making Mitsuo bored again since that was his only distraction.

The classroom went back to normal, you noticed, as Yoshitake finally stopped with the act, Hidenori now has neat papers on his desk, Mitsuo still looking for something to entertain him, and Motoharu looking satisfied with whatever he wrote. Tadakuni was still the same except he looke dirritated at his fellow companions.

The teacher suddenly turned around as she put the cap back onto her marker, her eyes glaring at everyone, waiting for them to give a giggle or snort, and moved away from the board so everyone could read what she wrote.

It was silent as everyone read the simple words she had written down. It was just reminders about the homwork, what to do, what to read, and when it needs to be finished and turned in. Everyone seemed calm with this information but Mitsuo raised his hand, seemingly confused about something, "Teacher, what do you mean by re-" He was quickly cut off by a giant paper ball hitting his head, successfully knocking him out of his chair and onto the ground.

Mitsuo held his head in pain as he glared at everyone in the classroom, "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted before his eyes landed on Hidenori. The red-head got up from his seat on the floor and stood up straight, his stand looking like he's ready to fight.

Hidenori stood up too, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses as he watched every move his opponent made.

Everyone in the class, including Tadakuni and yourself, waited in anticipation for the outcome. 'Are they gonna fight?' You wondered as the two began to circle each other around the brunettes desk. 'It'd be waste,' Your mind said as the two tried to confuse the other with which way to walk, 'They're only gonna get in trouble.'

With that in mind you turned to face the teacher and felt yourself enter disbelief as she sat in her chair, watching. She looked interested and curious as to how this would end. Your eyes glanced up to the clock and- Oh. School was almost over. You turned back to the other two and felt yourself grow intrigued when Mitsuo jumped over Hidenori's desk to try and leap onto him. It was obvious that Hidenori didn't expect this since he easily let himself get caught by the other. The two started to roll around on the ground with Mitsuo saying "Why?!" and "Ouch!", Hidenori only saying the latter.

You started to pack your things, wanting to prepare early before everyone else and because you started to lose interest in the fight. Sure, it would've been fun to watch but you had video games to beat at home. You soon had your books and other essentials in your bag before the two of them bumped into Motoharu's desk, knocking it over.

The male had taken this as a challenge since he swiftly stood up and jumped onto both the boys, "You're gonna pay for that!" He shouted before he tried to roughen them up.

Motoharu, being the delinquent that he was, had an advantage and quickly worn the two boys down. The black-haired male stood proudly, knowing he had won the short fight, and was about to help them back up until Yoshitake came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around the other male, trapping him from moving and catching him off guard. "Hidenori! Mitsuo! Now!" The blonde called out as the other two grabbed an arm full of paper balls and began to throw them at their defenseless classmate.

While Motoharu argued that it wasn't fair since he had no shield, you got up from your desk and got ready to leave. Before you even made it past your desk you felt a hand grab onto your shoulder, making you turn around. You locked eyes with black one and deducted that the male was Tadakuni. You rose a brow at him and said a simple "yeah?" as you tried to speed up the conversation.

Tadakuni took his hand off your shoulder and smiled nervously at you, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I have a new game that I wanted to try out with you."

His request was simple but it sparked a flame in you, telling you to agree to his offer. "Sure!" You said as you sent him a smile back, "When should I come over?"

While you two planned the meet-up, Tadakuni's other two friends overheard the conversation. Yoshitake let Motoharu go before making his way over to Hidenori, a knowing look in his eyes. The brunette held the same gaze as they both ignored the confused looks on their two peers and continued to eavesdrop on your private chat. Sadly, the two started to listen too late since all they heard was you say "Okay. Meet you then!" which was followed by a "See ya'!" from their friend.

The two knew that they had to find a way to sneak into this little party, but how...


End file.
